


Cute Trick

by AnotherGallavichLove



Series: Prompts [51]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Anal Beads, Barebacking, Blow Job, Cheating, Coming Untouched, Cuddling, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Prostate Massager, Rimming, Sex Shop AU, Sex Toys, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: Could you write a story where Mickey has a boyfriend, but their sex life is boring so Mickey decides to surprise him by buying some erotic toys.Quando entra in un sexy shop, incontrerà Ian il proprietario.Ian will be attracted to him immediately and proposes to Mickey to experience with him and not with his boyfriend.Mickey will accept and he will start his little adventure with Ian...Explicit content</p><p>This prompt is kind of a mess to me and I may have gone a little bit off prompt, so here's a better summary: Basically Ian and Mickey meet in a sex shop and they bang their brains out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute Trick

**Author's Note:**

> Also this was going to be like 2.5k but it ended up 7. Whoops.

Mickey walked into the shop only about fifteen minutes before they were to close. It was awkward enough doing this in the first place. A bunch of people seeing him? No, thanks.

 

He took a deep breath and walked over to the least intimidating shelf - in his opinion, anyway, because he actually knew what the silicone dildos were for. There were a lot of other shit that he didn’t know where the fuck you were supposed to put them and he wasn’t sure he wanted to.

 

Why he had decided to buy some of this shit to surprise his boyfriend, he didn’t know either. They weren’t serious, and frankly, Mickey didn’t even like him that much. Well, he liked him. But not in the way that he had sort of imagined you were supposed to like a boyfriend.

 

They kissed and they fucked and they talked but it never felt like anything went deep enough - no pun intended. There was no real passion, no fire. But then again, Mickey was almost twenty five and he had never had that so that’s probably the reason he was fine with how things were.

 

He doubted that that passionate love, chick flick shit was actually real. But that didn’t change the fact that their sex life was boring as fuck. Sure, they changed positions, but it was always just dick in ass, maybe a blow job here and there. Mickey needed more. Mickey wanted more.

 

Which was why he walked into this place to begin with. It was kind of dimply lit, which just made Mickey feel even more awkward. It probably wasn’t meant to be sexy or anything, though. It was just dimply lit because the sun had set outside a few hours ago.

 

Mickey didn’t see any employees or anything out in the front of the store or by the register, so he relaxed a little bit and looked more carefully at the toys. There were a fuck ton, and to be honest, the kinkiest Mickey had ever gotten with stuff like this was a stolen vibrator back when he was seventeen. It had been mind blowing as far as he could remember, but then again - wasn’t every sexual experience mind blowing when you were seventeen?

 

Mickey’s eyes kept eyeing the toys on the shelf, mind drifting to what they would all feel like inside of him.

 

”You need any help?”

 

  ”Oh, fuck” Mickey cursed in surprise at the employee who had appeared out of nowhere. He turned around, away from the shelf to look at him.

 

It was a guy around Mickey’s age, maybe a couple of years younger, even. He had a small smirk on his lips and his what looked to be red hair was trimmed into a buzzcut. Mickey couldn’t help but let his eyes wander over his crossed arms and the way his skin was hugging the muscles. The guy had a perfectly square jaw and he carried himself as if he owned the entire fucking world. Jesus fuck he was hot.

 

”No, I’m fine” Mickey finally ended up grumbling, hoping the guy would just go away.

 

”You sure? You look a little bit lost”

 

Nope.

 

He didn’t take the fucking hint. Mickey fought the eye roll he felt coming on, and the guy seemed to notice.

 

”Look, there’s no need to be embarrassed or anything. It’s my job. What are you looking for?”

 

The guy - Ian, Mickey had now established thanks to his name tag - took a step closer to Mickey and Mickey turned around so that they were both facing the shelf.

 

”I don’t need any fucking help” Mickey said. Ian just smiled and turned his body a little bit so that he was facing the customer more.

 

”You were looking at the lube before, and you subconsciously bit your lip when you saw that vibrator” Ian nodded his head to the terrifyingly huge black dildo Mickey’s eyes had been on only five minutes ago. ”So I’d say you’re not here to buy things for a girl” Ian said. ”Judging my those tattoos and the calloused hands, I’d also say you’re not from the north side” Mickey narrowed his eyes. ”But the south, which means it was hard growing up as someone’s who’s gay” Mickey was seconds away from clocking this douchebag. ”So now you finally have the opportunity to do something like this, maybe with a boyfriend. And you’re scared. Which is why you’re here late and not at lunch because you knew it would be crowded then. You’re excited. You need something more than sex. Something more unusual. Something… exciting” Ian’s green eyes never left Mickey’s as he kept talking, but Mickey was only half listening by now. Those fucking green eyes. ”So I do think you need my help. To make sure you get the best experience possible” Mickey swallowed, the scowl almost slipping off of his face. This guy was so fucking dead on, pointing out things that he hadn’t even thought about himself.

 

”Cute trick” Mickey finally breathed. ”But don’t think that you know me”

 

The tip of Ian’s tongue moved around in his cheek, probably to keep himself from grinning. Then, he took a step forwards and stood on his tiptoes to bring the big black vibrator down from the shelf. Mickey tried to keep himself from staring at this guy’s ass - really, he did - but it was impossible in those skinny dark blue jeans.

 

He didn’t have the time to tear his eyes away before Ian noticed, but all he did was smirk at the fact that Mickey admired his features.

 

”You should try this. You’d like it” Ian said, holding it out for Mickey to grab. Mickey did so, and looked down at it. It looked even fucking bigger now that it was closer to him. Mickey wasn’t sure how anybody would ever fit that thing in their ass, but that didn’t change the fact that he immediately felt some blood rush down to his cock. ”It has eleven settings” Ian said. ”One of our best sellers”

 

Mickey nodded and looked up at him.

 

Ian was eyeing him up and down, and Mickey didn’t know if that was a thing he did to all the customers to get them to buy shit or if he actually found him attractive.

 

”What’s your name?” Ian asked.

 

”Mickey” Mickey answered easily without really thinking. There was no reason for Ian to know his name, and yet, he didn’t regret answering. Ian hummed.

 

”You know, Mickey…” Ian took a small step closer to Mickey. They weren’t anywhere near pressed together, but Mickey could still feel the heat coming off of Ian’s body. ”I should really close up this place, but there’s a lot of fun things around here to try out”

 

Ian gnawed on the inside of his bottom lip and Mickey didn’t even know if he was aware he was doing it, or how fucking hot it was.

 

”You could stay after I’ve locked up and we could try some out”

 

Mickey’s already half hard cock immediately turned into a full on boner, so hard it almost hurt. He should think about his boyfriend. He should think about how crappy it would be to agree to this when he already had somebody who deserved that title.

 

But right now, Mickey was in the middle of a dim lit fucking sex shop with all kinds of toys around him. A hot employee standing in front of him, who surely knew what he was doing with all this shit. It was like a dream. A hot fucking dream, something that wouldn’t ever happen to anybody in real life, especially not somebody like Mickey. So all Mickey could do was utter two words.

 

”Fuck yes”

 

Ian’s smirk turned into some kind of mischievous grin, seeming very pleased with Mickey’s answer.

 

”Come on” He nodded to the back and started walking. Mickey placed the vibrator on the counter and followed him.

 

They walked through a couple of rooms, one filled with toys that didn’t fit on the shelves and one that looked to be some kind of break room with a coffee machine and a fridge. Finally, Ian put his hand into his back pocket and fished out a key, unlocking a pretty heavy metal door.

 

Mickey had to hold in the gasp when they walked into the room.

 

It looked like a basement, sort of, with the naked cement walls. But it was lit - red and pink lights, how fucking cliche was that? And it wasn’t all creepy, there were so sex swings or any shit like that hanging from the ceiling. It was just a huge room with a closet and a mirror, and a huge fucking bed, placed in the middle of the longest wall.

 

”You do this a lot?” Mickey asked, and Ian chuckled.

 

”Nah, not really. This is my place, the owner lets me stay here as long as I do a good job in the shop”

 

”Pretty fucking cool” Mickey had to admit. ”But what’s with the pink lights?” Ian snorted.

 

”It’s a sex shop. It’s all I could find around when the light bulb went out last week” Mickey chuckled.

 

”Still cool” Ian hummed, and they turned towards each other.

 

”I’m gonna go lock up and grab some things” Mickey felt his stomach stir at the last words. ”Why don’t you um…” Ian smirked, pulling Mickey closer by his belt loop. ”Be out of these clothes when I come back, huh?”

 

Mickey nodded, mouth too dry to get any words out. Ian moved his hand down and gave Mickey’s ass a squeeze before he opened the door again, disappearing out of the room.

 

Mickey sighed deeply, it was as if he had forgotten how to breathe while he had been in Ian’s presence. It was as if everything had been so fucking intense. But he couldn’t imagine that this would turn out to be anything less than the best night of his life.

 

Mickey peeled his shirt off of his body and threw it to the side before unzipping his jeans and getting rid of those as well along with his socks and shoes. The flat cement floor was freezing under his feet, but he wouldn’t have it any other way, because for some fucked up reason, it just turned him on even more. For about half a second, he contemplated keeping the boxers on until Ian came back, but that seemed kind of redundant, so he pushed those down as well, and pushed all of his clothes out of the way before turning around and walking over to the bed.

 

If he were a chick, he’d probably describe this room as cozy, or even romantic, but he wasn’t, so he didn’t. But he had to admit, a cold room that looked like it could just as easily be a garage but with a huge bed and pink lights, it was kind of his dream to be fucked in a place like this, not that he’d ever realized it before.

 

Mickey got up on the bed, leaning against the metal headboard and wrapping a hand around his cock, jerking it slowly to relieve some of the tension. Only a few seconds later, Ian came back into the room, arms filled with different boxes and other things that Mickey had never seen before.

 

He managed to lock the door behind him and then he walked over to the bed, dropping the toys on the cold floor. He straightened up, and let his eyes roam freely over Mickey’s naked body, paying just as much attention to his cock as his collar bones.

 

”Fucking hot” Mickey heard him mumble under his breath, and he could only smirk in response.

 

”You gonna keep yours on?” Mickey raised an eyebrow, and Ian just mirrored his smirk as he peeled his way too small t shirt off, revealing the tone chest underneath. Mickey bit his bottom lip at the sight, deciding that he could be just as open about looking as Ian was.

 

Maybe he should be nervous, or scared. But he wasn’t. The only feeling rushing throughout his veins was excitement. Ian then went for his zipper, getting his jeans out of the way all the while keeping his eyes locked on Mickey.

 

Mickey’s breath hitched when he saw Ian’s bulge, a wet stain on the black boxers. So he was just as turned on as Mickey? He couldn’t help but bite his bottom lip at the thought as Ian got rid of the last piece of clothing, sighing when his cock finally sprung free.

 

Mickey couldn’t help the small, appreciative sound from slipping out of his mouth when he saw the size of Ian’s cock. It was so fucking beautiful. Ian hummed as he got up onto the bed, straddling Mickey’s thighs. Mickey still had a hand on his cock, but at some point he had stopped moving it and instead started paying attention to Ian.

 

Ian looked down at him and batted his hand away to replace it with his own, jerking it a couple of times before swiping his thumb over the tip and bringing it in between Mickey’s parted lips. Mickey kept his eyes on Ian’s as he sucked his finger free of his own come.

 

A small moan escaped Ian’s throat at the sight.

 

”I wanna start by gagging this pretty mouth. That okay?”

 

Mickey nodded, Ian’s thumb slipping out of his mouth.

 

”Yes. Please” Ian grinned, and moved his hand down to jerk Mickey off a couple of more times, making him lean his head back against the headboard. Ian climbed off of him and went to stand beside the bed again, bending over to retrieve the gag.

 

He surely could have done it faster and without bending over so much, but that didn’t mean that Mickey wasn’t enjoying the show. He was at a complete loss of words over all of this. The gag ball wasn’t that big, it was enough that his cock started leaking a little bit more.

 

Ian got back onto Mickey’s lap and without really thinking about it, Mickey placed his hands onto his upper thighs, kneading them. Ian let out a small moan at the feeling and licked his lips.

 

”You ever been gagged before?” Ian asked.

 

”No” Mickey said without hesitation.

 

He hadn’t done a lot of this shit. He had lived back home on the south side until he was almost twenty four, and there the most action he got was bending over in an alley. Since then, he just hadn’t gotten the chance, but now he did. He had the chance and he also had that feeling in his stomach that told him he was going to love this.

 

”Since you won’t be able to talk, just pinch me or something if you want out, alright?”

 

”I’ll be fine” Mickey said. ”Just fucking get on with it”

 

Ian grinned at that and put the gag against Mickey’s mouth. Mickey opened his mouth to accept it, and Ian tied it behind his head, making sure it was tight enough to stay and do it’s job, but not so tight it would end up giving Mickey a headache.

 

”Good?” Mickey nodded. It had crossed Ian’s mind to bring handcuffs and maybe a blindfold, but one restraint was enough for now.

 

He didn’t want this to be a BDSM session. He wanted this to be exactly what they had agreed on. He wanted to try things out, see Mickey’s reactions and have some fun.

 

Ian hummed, and ran a flat hand down from Mickey’s neck over his chest and down to his thighs, grinning at the small whine he got when he actively avoided his leaking, begging cock.

 

”I want you on all fours” Ian said and stepped off the bed so that Mickey could assume the position.

 

Mickey did so, turning around and facing the headboard, basically serving his ass to Ian on a silver platter. Ian licked his lips at the sight, feeling his cock begin to throb in anticipation. He got up on the piece of bed behind Mickey and ran a hand over his back down to his ass, squeezing it teasingly. Mickey let out a moan, or a groan. Ian couldn’t really tell because of the gag.

 

He kept kneading Mickey’s ass, letting his eyes roam over his body. This was so fucking hot. His pale skin was like porcelain, and his ass was a perfect bubble butt. Fuck, the things Ian wanted to do to that ass. That pale skin would probably bruise pretty easily, too. Ian’s cock started leaking even more precome at the thought of Mickey all covered in hickeys and hand shaped bruises all thanks to him.

 

Mickey let out a noise that was probably due to the fact that he was getting impatient.

 

”Sorry” Ian mumbled. ”Just wanted to admire this for a second”

 

He lifted his hand to give Mickey’s ass a slap, dragging another noise out of Mickey’s throat. Ian’s bed was both long and wide so there was a good amount of space for Ian to lay down on behind Mickey. He eased himself down a little bit so that his face was more in level with Mickey’s ass and he used both of his hands to separate his cheeks, getting a good view of his puckered hole.

 

He couldn’t wait to try some of the toys on him. Ian would bet anything Mickey would fucking love it. From what he could tell, the brunet already did and they hadn’t even started yet.

 

Ian ran a dry finger over Mickey’s hole, teasing him a little bit right before he went in, licking a sure stripe. Mickey let out an appreciative groan, feeling like he was already on top of the fucking world. Ian kept licking at Mickey’s hole, but keeping it light, still teasing him a little bit.

 

Mickey’s eyes shuttered closed when Ian finally stuck the tip of his tongue inside of Mickey, humming right into his ass.

 

”Fuck” Mickey said, but it didn’t sound like a word at all around the gag. Ian licked a little bit more, massaging Mickey’s cheeks with his hands as he pulled his tongue in and out of him.

 

Finally, he moved his hands from Mickey’s ass to wrap his arms around his thighs, basically pushing his ass into his face as he started fully eating him out.

 

Mickey moaned like crazy at the feeling, his arms starting to shake. Ian hummed once in a while, sending the vibrations straight into Mickey’s ass, driving him even more insane than he already was. His eyes were shut as he started pushing back onto Ian’s face, rocking his body slightly. Ian just accepted it, starting to eat Mickey’s ass even more intensely, sucking, licking, doing everything in his power to keep those wonderful sounds coming out of Mickey’s throat and escaping out around the gag.

 

Mickey could fucking hear Ian, too.

 

It sounded like he was having a heavy make out session with Mickey’s ass, but they both fucking loved it. Ian kept massaging Mickey’s thighs as best as he could, making the experience that much more intense. Soon, he unwrapped his arms from around Mickey’s legs, but kept eating him out. Mickey whined a little bit at the loss of the touch, but he still kept pushing back against his face, craving more.

 

Ian’s mouth kept working at his hole as he brought a finger up, slowly slipping it in next to his tongue.

 

”Oh, fuck” Mickey said, but again, it only sounded like a groan of some sort. He clenched his eyes shut when Ian slipped a second one in, just because he could. Ian kept mouthing at Mickey’s hole as he eased his fingers in and out of him, crooking them slightly to drive Mickey even more crazy.

 

Mickey kept rocking back against Ian’s movements, groaning as he felt his back and scalp tingle, not that he was sure how that even was possible. Ian pulled his swollen mouth away from Mickey’s ass and added another finger, pressing them against his inner walls to stretch him further. ”Such a perfect ass” Ian mused, and Mickey kept moving his hips backwards, fucking himself on Ian’s fingers.

 

”I’m gonna have so much fun with this” Ian said, taking his other hand and placing it on Mickey’s cheek, kneading it, more for his own pleasure than Mickey’s. He loved feeling that perfect ass under his hand, seeing it turn slightly red at his actions. Ian kept fucking Mickey with those three fingers, stretching him good and open to make sure whatever he were to use on him wouldn’t hurt. ”Feel good?” Ian asked, and all Mickey could do was hum around the gag as he kept rocking back onto Ian’s fingers.

 

Suddenly, he got a sharp slap on his right cheek, and the stinging only made him - if possible - even more turned on.

 

”Fuck” He tried to get out again. Despite all of the saliva, Mickey could also feel the slight sting that came with not using lube, but he wasn’t complaining in the least. His entire body was throbbing at this alone, and Ian hadn’t even used a single toy except for the gag yet.

 

Finally, Ian placed a hand on Mickey’s hip to still his movements so that he could pull his fingers out and wipe them on the covers lazily.

 

”I love this fucking ass” Ian said, placing a hand on the back of Mickey’s neck and running it all the way down to his ass, giving it another smack. Mickey let out an appreciative sound just as Ian leaned over him to whisper into his ear. His leaking cock slipped in between Mickey’s cheeks without either of them really meaning to, but it dragged another groan out of Mickey’s throat. ”I wanna try the benwa beads. You know what they are?”

 

Mickey shook his head, eyes closed, completely aware of Ian’s cock teasing his prepared hole. Ian hummed and got of of the bed. Mickey couldn’t help but let out a small whine, disappointed at the loss of Ian’s cock on his ass. Ian noticed and chuckled.

 

”You’re gonna get my cock. I just wanna try some other things first. Good?” Mickey nodded, his arms starting to shake a little bit again. ”These are benwa beads” Ian said, standing closer to the headboard so that Mickey could see what he was holding up.

 

It was a long chain of black beads, and just the look of it almost made Mickey blow right then and there.

 

”I’m gonna put them in your ass, one by one” Ian said, and then he bent down to whisper into Mickey’s ear, placing a hand on the very upper part of his thigh, kneading the skin. ”And then I’m gonna pull them out real slow”

 

Mickey’s eyes had been open, appreciating the look of Ian’s naked body, but at those words, they fell closed again and a moan made it’s way out of his throat.

 

”I’ll take that as a yes?” Ian asked, and Mickey nodded, part of him wishing he could say ’ _Fuck, yes. Do it_ ’. But a bigger part of him really loved the feeling of being gagged. It wasn’t too tight around his head, but it was still something in his mouth, keeping him from talking and he didn’t know why that turned him on so fucking much, but it did.

 

Ian gave Mickey’s ass another slap and then he climbed back onto the bed again, picking up a small bottle of lube from the floor as well. There was no way he was doing this without a good amount of it, that wouldn’t even be hot, just stupid and painful. Ian put the beads to the side for a second, grabbing the lube and drizzling some over Mickey’s already stretched hole. Mickey made a noise.

 

”Cold?” Ian chuckled, and Mickey nodded. ”You’re gonna be fine” He promised, and Mickey moaned around the gag right as Ian inserted two fingers again, making sure he was completely open, because these beads weren’t the small kind.

 

Mickey closed his eyes as the feeling rocking back a little bit, enjoying the feeling of being fingered. Soon, Ian pulled them out and picked up the beads, preparing three of them with the lube.

 

”I’m gonna do the first one now, okay?” Ian asked, and Mickey nodded. Fuck yes, that was okay. Mickey’s eyes almost rolled to the back of his head right as he felt the first bead press against his rim. ”Relax” Ian said softly from behind him, and right as he did, his ass swallowed the bead. ”Fuck” Ian mumbled, his cock throbbing just at the sight of Mickey’s rim closing around the bead.

 

Ian wasted no time pressing the other one in, this one going just as easily. Mickey moaned around the gag as he felt the beads shift inside of him.

 

”You good with more?” Ian asked, and Mickey nodded.

 

Ian pressed the third one in, making sure to be careful since everyone was different and there was really no way of knowing how many Mickey would be able to handle. Mickey just kept groaning, though, eyes rolling to the back of his head. Hadn’t he been gagged, he surely would have been begging Ian for more by now. Ian saw Mickey begin to rock backwards, so he prepared a few more beads and poured some more lube over his ass before pressing the fourth one in.

 

”Fuck” Mickey groaned, and Ian had some kind of idea about what word it was supposed to sound like.

 

Mickey felt the four beads shift inside of him, pressing against his inner walls.

 

”You want more or is this enough?” Ian asked, teasing him by pulling at the chain a little bit.

 

Mickey moaned and it sounded somewhat like ’ _More_ ’ so Ian pressed the fifth one in, making sure to do it carefully. Mickey moaned uncontrollably around the restraint and rocked back a little bit as if he was being fucked.

 

”Good boy” Ian mused before he could think it through. Thankfully, Mickey seemed to appreciate the words, and Ian tugged at the string keeping the beads together, dragging a bunch of what Ian assumes to be curse words out of Mickey’s mouth.

 

The first bead slips out, and Mickey doesn’t know what to do with himself. How does this feel so fucking good? It’s just a bunch of balls inside of his ass, but it’s turning out to be the best sex he’s ever had. Ian pulls the second one out, and Mickey’s arms finally collapse under him, the side of his face ending up on the covers.

 

”You good to keep going?” Ian asked, not knowing quite how exhausted Mickey was at this point. But Mickey just nodded, so Ian eased the third bead out of him, and then the fourth. Mickey’s cock was throbbing and leaking ridiculous amounts of precome, probably making a complete mess of Ian’s what Mickey felt was new washed sheets, but neither of them gave a shit at this point. Ian pulled the last bead out, and Mickey groaned at the empty feeling. ”My good boy” Ian said, and Mickey was too fucked out to react to that very first word. Instead he just moaned at it, and Ian ran a hand down his back, giving his ass a squeeze. ”I want to try that big vibrator now. Is that okay?”

 

Mickey vaguely remembered the vibrator in his hazy, horny state. He remembered it was huge, and that he had even wondered how anybody was supposed to get it in. But right now, he wanted it. Fuck, he wanted Ian to fuck him with that thing. Mickey moaned around the gag, making sure to let Ian know that that was so much more than just okay. He felt the mattress move around as Ian reached down to the floor to get it.

 

Ian opened up the bottle of lube again and slicked the toy up. Mickey was still laying face first into the sheets, presenting his ass to Ian, fairly certain that he would be okay with doing whatever the fuck Ian wanted to do tonight.

 

Everything so far had been completely mind blowing and they had only used one toy - excluding the gag. The vibrator was both long and thick and textured, and honestly, Ian wasn’t sure he would ever be able to gather up the courage to have it inside of himself. But then again, he wasn’t a bottom. He usually wasn’t that into having anything in his ass.

 

”Ready?” Ian asked softly, placing a flat hand on Mickey’s lower back as he teased his hole with the toy. Mickey hummed, and Ian took that as a yes, carefully working the toy inside of him.

 

Mickey’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he wasn’t aware of all the noises escaping his throat as he felt the dildo fill him up. Since it was so huge, it stung a tiny bit, but the beads and the rimming had helped a lot, so it wasn’t horrible. It was more of a pleasurable pain than anything else. Mickey started rocking backwards before Ian had even eased it in halfway.

 

”Feel good?” Ian asked, and all Mickey could do was make the sound come out of his throat even louder. After a couple of minutes, the toy was completely buried inside of Mickey, stretching him open. ”Holy fuck” He heard Ian chuckle. ”I wasn’t sure you would be able to take that entire thing”

 

Mickey kept groaning and moaning around the gag, it felt so fucking amazing.

 

He had almost forgot it was actually a vibrator, that was until Ian twisted the bottom of it, and it stirred to life inside of him.

 

”Holy fuck” Mickey yelled, but Ian only interpreted it as two loud moans.

 

”Feels good, doesn’t it?” Ian said, and Mickey could almost imagine the smirk on his face.

 

Ian grabbed a hold of the toy and eased it out of Mickey about half way before pushing it back in again. Mickey rocked backwards, meeting Ian’s movements, too gone to even realize he was doing it. It felt so fucking good.

 

Almost too good to be true, all of this was. Ian kept moving the vibrator in and out of his ass, driving him completely insane and into a writhing mess. Mickey was drooling all over the gag and his own chin, but he couldn’t bring himself to give a fuck as he kept pushing back against the toy.

 

Ian grabbed a handful of Mickey’s ass as he fucked him with the vibrator, enjoying the way Mickey seemed to completely fall apart in front of him. His own cock was red and leaking, but he didn’t have the time to pay it any attention right now.

 

All he wanted to do was drink in how good he was making Mickey feel, how he was moaning and groaning uncontrollably around the restraint. Ian turned the toy up a couple of notches, making it vibrate even more violently against Mickey’s inner walls.

 

On one particular hard jab with the toy, Mickey’s entire body froze, and Ian guessed he had found his prostate. Ian kept moving the vibrator in and out, hitting that spot every time.

 

Soon, without warning, Mickey let out a loud groan that surely would have been a scream, hadn’t he been gagged.

 

And he was coming.

 

A ridiculously large amount of come dirtied Ian’s sheets, and Mickey kept groaning and moaning around the gag in his mouth, eyes clenched shut as Ian ran a hand up and down his back, leading him through his orgasm.

 

It went on for longer than it usually did, and Mickey saw something that almost looked like stars as he shuddered through it.

 

When it was over, Ian turned the toy off and eased it out of Mickey. As soon as he did, Mickey’s entire body collapsed onto the sheets, completely exhausted. Ian threw the dildo to the side and carefully helped Mickey onto his back.

 

”You want the gag off?” Mickey nodded best as he could. ”Lift your head a little bit for me?” Mickey did so, even though it took almost all the energy he had left. Ian untied the gag and threw it onto the floor.

 

Mickey’s entire chin was covered in saliva and his jaw was aching.

 

”Water?” Mickey nodded again and Ian ran a hand down his torso before slipping off of the bed to go over to the small sink he had in the room, filling a blue plastic cup with some water and walking back over to the bed. Mickey eased himself up and gratefully accepted the drink, basically chugging it as if he were in some kind of beer chugging contest.

 

”Thanks” He croaked when the cup was empty, and Ian threw it onto the floor.

 

”I had more planned” He hummed then, laying down on top of Mickey’s fucked out frame. Mickey raised an eyebrow. Without really thinking, he wrapped an arm around Ian’s back, squeezing his ass playfully. Ian let out an appreciative sound.

 

”Get on with it then” Mickey said, feeling the energy seeping back into his body at the mention of more of that. It had been the most intense sexual experience and orgasm he had ever had, there was no way he was turning it down.

 

”You sure?” Ian asked with a frown. ”You look really tired”

 

”’M fine” Mickey promised. ”As long as I can lay on my back because my legs are done” Ian chuckled, nodding.

 

”Yeah. You can lay on your back” He assured him before reaching for another toy along with the lube he had at some point thrown down onto the floor again, or maybe it had fallen. He wasn’t really sure.

 

Mickey eyed Ian as he prepared the toy. His brows were slightly furrowed and his skin was sweaty, much like Mickey’s. He was fucking hot. Mickey hadn’t had a ton of time to think about this fact in the past two hours, but yeah. Ian was fucking hot.

 

So much so, that Mickey was wondering what would happen tomorrow. He promptly pushed that through out of his brain, though. He couldn’t, not now. He had to just enjoy this. He could tackle everything else another day.

 

”Come here” Ian said, lifting Mickey’s legs to put them over his shoulders. Mickey adjusted them so that they were both comfortable with the position, and before long, he felt Ian press another toy into him. It wasn’t at all close to the size of the vibrator, so it slipped in easily. Soon, Mickey felt it stir to life, but it was a very different kind of stir than a vibrator. And it was laying exactly against Mickey’s prostate.

 

”Oh, fuck” Mickey cursed when he first wave of pleasure shot throughout his body. He tilted his head back into the sheets, his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

 

”Nice, huh?” Ian said, just letting the toy go and letting it lay still, pulsing against Mickey’s prostate, driving him insane. ”It’s a prostate massager” He said then, bending over Mickey’s writhing body to take a nipple into his mouth.

 

”Oh, fuck” Mickey yelled again, unable to lay anywhere close to still. Every part of his body was moving, lifting, thrusting, pushing into the mattress, not knowing what to do with all of this pleasure. ”So fucking good, that feels so fucking…” Mickey kept cursing, barely half aware what was coming out of his mouth. Ian hummed, running his teeth over his nipple, and then moving his mouth, pressing it against his collar bone, getting to work sucking in a hickey into the pale skin he had wanted to bruise since he first saw Mickey walk in.

 

Mickey kept moaning and yelling and groaning and cursing and doing anything and everything as the feeling completely took over his body. His eyes were starting to tear up because it felt so fucking good. It was almost way too much to handle.

 

”Feels good, doesn’t it?” Ian said before moving his mouth to Mickey’s jawline, sucking another hickey into the skin there. Mickey was too gone to give a shit, he fucking loved the feeling of Ian running his teeth along the wet patch of skin and then going back in.

 

Soon, Ian pulled his mouth away from Mickey’s skin and eased down the bed a little bit. Mickey’s breath hitched when he felt Ian press a kiss to the inside of his thigh, dangerously close to his begging, throbbing cock.

 

”Oh fuck. Just please. Fucking please” Mickey babbled as the toy was still driving him completely insane. Ian obeyed Mickey’s wishes, dipping his head to lick some of the precome off of the tip of his cock. ”Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck” Mickey chanted, digging his head deeper into the pillow as Ian wrapped his lips around his cock, bobbing his head.

 

Mickey’s hands flew to his head, wishing Ian had more hair to tug on, but for now he just pushed a little bit, urging him on. Ian did something with his tongue that Mickey didn’t know what the fuck it was, but that combined with the pulses of the toy sent such intense waves of pleasure through his body that he didn’t know what the fuck to do with himself. Mickey rolled his hips, trying to press both against the toy and up into Ian’s skilled mouth at the same time.

 

”Oh, fuck. Ian, I’m gonna. Fuck I’m so close”

 

Right the second Mickey was about to come, Ian pulled off of his cock with a plop and turned the toy off, easing it out of Mickey.

 

”What the fuck?” Mickey groaned, his entire body throbbing.

 

”Come here” Ian mumbled, easing Mickey’s legs up and over his shoulders once again.

 

Mickey realized what he was about to do, and he sighed at the feeling of Ian sinking into him.

 

It felt so calm after everything, the perfect ending to an insane fucking session. Only having Ian’s cock inside of him was almost the best thing of all, but it would still be a while before Mickey figured out the reason for that.

 

Ian snapped his hips, not slowly, but not to the point where the bed was rocking back and forth either. It was perfect. Mickey closed his eyes and dug his head deeper into the pillow.

 

”You feel so fucking good” He breathed, and Ian hummed, stilling his movements for a second to slip Mickey’s legs down from his shoulders and around his waist again. Ian started moving again and bent down, pressing his lips against Mickey’s jawline, dragging a ragged moan out of Mickey.

 

”This fucking ass. So fucking good wrapped around me” Ian spoke into his ear, and Mickey wrapped his arms around the man on top of him, starting to meet his movements.

 

With all the stuff their did before, it didn’t take long at all before they both came simultaneously.

 

Mickey came through a groan, covering both his chest and Ian’s with the white sticky liquid. Ian had his head buried in Mickey’s neck and stayed balls deep inside of him as he filled him up with his load, digging his teeth into Mickey’s sweaty skin.

 

When they were both through with their orgasms, their whole bodies relaxed, almost melting into one as they caught their breaths.

 

”Fucking amazing” Mickey was the first to say anything. Ian chuckled and lifted his head, looking into Mickey’s eyes.

 

Before he could react, Ian slotted their lips together. Mickey didn’t pull away, and he wasn’t sure that he wanted to. His stomach had been buzzing for the past almost three hours, but this was a different kind.

 

This wasn’t the sexual kind of buzzing, this was the ’ _I fucking like you_ ’ kind of buzz. Fuck.

 

Ian slipped his tongue in between Mickey’s lips and Mickey accepted it, lifting a hand to the back of Ian’s neck deepening the kiss. Way too soon for Mickey’s liking, Ian pulled away and eased his cock out of Mickey’s abused hole.

 

He bent down to get a wash cloth, wordlessly nudging Mickey’s legs apart to wipe up the come dripping out. Going at it without a condom was without a doubt a dumb idea, but they had both been way to caught up in the moment to give a shit.

 

They still were.

 

Ian threw the wash cloth to the side and laid back down on top of Mickey, looking down at him. His eyes were closed, face flushed and skin sweaty. There was still some come on his chest that Ian hadn’t remembered to wipe away, but it actually looked really fucking hot.

 

Mickey looked so fucking fucked out and exhausted that it almost made Ian hard all over again. Mickey’s eyes fluttered open, looking up into Ian’s.

 

”Can I stay here tonight?” Ian chuckled at the dumb question.

 

He was pretty sure Mickey hadn’t been able to go anywhere even if either of them had wanted him to. Ian eased the covers out from under them and pulled them over them instead. Without really thinking too much, Ian pulled Mickey close to his side, wrapping his arms around him.

 

Mickey slung an arm over his chest and pressed a kiss to his jawline. Ian hummed at the gesture and pulled Mickey even closer, dropping a kiss to his hair.

 

Mickey gnawed at his bottom lip before finally just spitting it out.

 

”I have a boyfriend”

 

Ian’s body stilled in surprise. But instead of pushing Mickey away from him or screaming or asking questions, he just hummed in thought.

 

”What do you want to do?”

 

They both knew there was more connection in between them than there should be with a meaningless hookup. Despite the fact that they had only met tonight, this wasn’t meaningless, quite the opposite.

 

Mickey sighed, cuddling even closer to Ian and burying his face in his neck.

 

”I just want to lay here with you”

 

Mickey did end up figuring it out eventually, and only two months after that night, they both lived in that make shift apartment.

 

And their sex life was definitely not boring.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to bring back the buzzcut. I mean, come on.


End file.
